


Prize

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: Frozen husks are all that remain of those that oppose them.But she needs somethingmore; the elves are always learning.





	Prize

The frost answers her as easily as the Light.

Frozen husks are all that remain of those that oppose them.

But she needs something _more_ ; the elves are always learning.

They are still so far from Silvermoon, and she is not a weapon that he is willing to part with easily.

He feels the gaze upon him, and with a wordless command, the frost chokes her out.

A ranger falls stiffly from the trees, dead before she hits the ground.

“Claim your prize.”

Gone is her blood-soaked gown.

In its place, resilient elven armor and a slender blade in hand.


End file.
